As the population of America ages, the investment concerns of Americans are changing. Mature investors desire investments that provide a safe, steady income stream. Such investors also generally desire liquidity, so that their investment interests can easily be sold or rearranged. Additionally, investors generally do not want to actively manage their investments.
Mature investors also may have numerous concerns related to inheritance. For example, most mature investors would like their investments to be divisible, so that they may be easily divided among heirs. Additionally, these investors may want their estates to be able to sell part of their investment holdings to pay estate taxes.
Investment real estate has difficulties meeting many of these desires. Generally, small to mid-sized real estate holdings require active management to return a steady income. Furthermore, if an investor divides the title to a small real estate holding, such as a store, or a single building, the pieces generally have less value than the whole and are difficult, expensive and time-consuming to sell. Many of the foregoing concerns affect investors of all age groups, particularly in view of the challenging lifestyles of most modern American workers and professionals.
Despite the foregoing difficulties, however, a large amount of money is currently invested in real estate that is either income-producing or held for investment. In 1996, for example, the total value of commercial real estate in the United States was estimated at approximately four trillion dollars. Much of this real estate (approximately $2.75 trillion in 1996) was privately owned and held by individuals and corporations. A sizable fraction of these holdings are owned by small to mid-sized real estate investors (i.e., those having holdings between $500,000 and $10 million).
Such small to mid-sized real estate owners can sell their real estate and put their earnings into investments such as high grade bonds or bond funds, which provide the kind of liquidity, and relatively safe and steady income that many investors desire. Unfortunately, selling investment real estate or commercial real estate that has appreciated in value may result in severe tax consequences. For example, a property that was originally purchased many years ago for $50,000, and sold for $450,000, has a taxable gain of $400,000. Under the current tax code, as much as 28% of this gain (or $112,000), is payable as federal tax.
Title 26, Section 1031 of the Internal Revenue Code (hereinafter "IRC .sctn. 1031") permits deferral of the taxes on investment real estate by reinvesting in other investment real estate, subject to several conditions. Thus, for example, the owner of a small store could use a "1031 exchange" to defer taxes when he or she sells the store and reinvests the proceeds in an apartment building. To receive all of the benefits from an IRC .sctn. 1031 exchange, the new property (the "replacement property") must have both value and debt that are equal to or greater than the value and debt of property being sold (the "relinquished property").
Thus, if the relinquished property was sold for $450,000, and was subject to a $100,000 mortgage, the replacement property must be purchased for at least $450,000, and must be subject to at least $100,000 in debt. If the value or debt of the replacement property is less than that of the relinquished property, taxes are payable on the difference, known as "boot".
IRC .sctn. 1031 also imposes certain time limits for completion of the transaction. Once the relinquished property has changed ownership, the owner of the exchanged property (the "exchanger") has 45 days to identify replacement property choosing either the three-property or the 200% rule, and a total of 180 days to close on the replacement properties. If these time limits are not met, the transaction is not deemed to be an "exchange," and gains from the sale are subject to taxation. Additionally, the exchanger cannot exercise control, either direct or indirect, over the proceeds of the sale of the first property. For this reason, IRC .sctn.1031 exchanges generally are handled by a third party, a so-called "qualified intermediary," who sells the relinquished property on behalf of the exchanger, holds the proceeds of the sale, acquires the replacement property that has been designated by the exchanger, and transfers title to the replacement property to the exchanger.
IRC .sctn.1031 exchanges help in meeting the concerns of many investors by permitting a tax-deferred exchange. For most owners of high-maintenance investment or commercial real estate, or investment real estate without a safe, steady income stream, however, it is difficult to locate an acceptable replacement property requiring less active management and that produces a more steady income stream. Also, because the investment is still in real estate, other concerns of investors, such as liquidity and divisibility are not addressed by the availability of IRC .sctn.1031 exchanges. Furthermore, many attempted IRC .sctn.1031 exchanges fail, with devastating tax consequences, due to difficulties in identifying and closing on suitable replacement properties within the time limits imposed by the statute.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide real estate investments that are transferable, have a steady income stream, require low management effort, and are divisible. One way of gaining these benefits is by investing in a real estate investment trust (a "REIT"). A REIT is a company that buys, sells, manages, and develops real estate or real estate mortgages on behalf of its investors. Shares in a REIT may be purchased, or (for some REITS) acquired indirectly in exchange for property, as described below. These shares are often publicly traded on major exchanges, and have characteristics similar to the characteristics of shares in any other company. For example, the shares are easy to liquidate, and often provide a reasonably steady stream of income through dividends.
A real estate investor goes through a two-step process if he or she seeks to use a REIT to take advantage of a tax-exempt transaction. First, the investor contributes the real estate property to a partnership owned by the REIT. Next, at such time as the investor elects to liquidate his or her interest, he or she exchanges the partnership interest for REIT shares. The second exchange is a taxable exchange and the investor may not utilize IRC .sctn.1031 to acquire other real estate in a tax exempt transaction. Once the investor completes the first step the only option the investor has is to acquire REIT shares in a taxable transaction.
Basically, shares in a REIT are simply shares in a company--not a deeded ownership interest in specific commercial or investment real estate. Thus, individual shareholders in a REIT may not be able to exert much control over the size or investment quality of the holdings of the REIT over a long term. Also, the market value of the REIT shares may fluctuate differently than the market value of the assets owned by the REIT. In addition, an IRC .sctn.1031 exchange cannot be used to defer the taxes on an exchange of investment property for shares in a REIT. REITs therefore do not provide a way to convert an interest in real estate into an investment with more desirable characteristics without incurring significant market risk and tax consequences.
Another way of spreading the risk and management burden of a real estate investment is to join a group of investors to purchase real estate as tenants-in-common. In arrangements of this sort, each of the tenants-in-common typically receives an undivided part interest in the real estate that is the subject of the transaction, in proportion to the amount of his or her investment. The tenants-in-common also enter into an agreement providing for exercise of joint control over the property, and for sharing the maintenance and management costs.
While the foregoing approach may provide a steady income stream from a real estate investment with certain favorable attributes, such arrangements have several disadvantages. First, it may not be easy to liquidate an undivided part interest in real estate due to the specific nature of the underlying assets. Additionally, depending on the number of investors involved and the nature of the agreement under which control is exercised over the property, such an arrangement may be deemed by the Internal Revenue Service to constitute a partnership. Since IRC .sctn.1031 specifically excludes exchanges of interests in partnerships, it is not possible to do a tax deferred exchange into this type of arrangement.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide methods of investing in real estate that provide safety, a steady income stream, divisibility, ready liquidity, and no involvement in management of the property.
It would further be desirable to provide an investment instrument and methods for exchanging investment or commercial real estate that provide safety, a steady income stream, divisibility, ready liquidity, and no involvement in management of the property, and that meet the requirements of IRC .sctn.1031, thereby enabling a tax-deferred exchange.
It still further would be desirable to provide an investment that permits substantial tax-deferral benefits, that may be readily alienated, and that provides a steady and relatively low risk return.
It even further would be desirable to provide a system for implementing methods that enable investors to realize substantial tax-deferred benefits in accordance with IRC .sctn.1031.